Not an Ordinary Run
by Trekkie Lizard
Summary: This job is different than what an ordinary run should be when Simon discovers something interesting in with the cargo.
1. More Than Cargo

_A/N: Yesterday, I was watching some of the SCI-FI marathon of Firefly, and was somehow inspired to write a fic. I am a brand new fan of this series, so if you have suggestions, I'd love to hear them. Keep in mind, I've only seen a few episodes. Here's chapter one, if you don't like it, I won't continue. I hope you like it! _

After their last cargo pickup, the Serenity was headed towards its drop-off point, and everything seemed normal. It was smooth sailing for now.

Simon was reading a book of his as he walked through the ship, and happened to come through the cargo hold when he heard something. It sounded like someone gasping for breath. Simon, being a doctor, immediately rushed over to the sound, expecting it somehow to be one of the crew.

Stopping at the sound, he saw a girl leaning against a crate, a panicked look in her eyes. As soon as she saw him, she tried to scoot over and get out of there, but Simon stopped her.

"It's alright, I'm a doctor", he tried to calm her down, "Let me take you to my infirmary."

Reluctantly, she took his hand and shakily stood on her own two feet. Together, they walked to the infirmary.

Once there, he had her lie down and he gave her something to calm her down. After all, many asthma attacks were caused by panic.

"My name is Simon", he introduced himself to her, expecting her to do the same now that she caught her breath somewhat.

She nodded, "Thank you, Simon. My name is Alexandria."

"Like the ancient city on First Earth?" he asked, enjoying history.

Again, she nodded, "Indeed. My ancestors were archaeologists. They usually named their children after ancient cities or people."

"Well, Alexandria, has anyone told you that you have asthma?" Simon asked, getting back on the topic.

She sighed, "Call me Alex. And yes, several times before. That planet is not good for my condition, so I had hoped to borrow a ride with the cargo."

"I'll talk to the captain, I'm sure we can get you a descent room for your ride", he smiled kindly, indicating that she should rest for now.

She nodded, "That would be great, Doctor Simon."

"You stay here, and I'll be back in a few minutes", Simon walked off; taking one last look to make sure she wasn't following him.

After walking for a while, Simon finally came across Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Mal was walking the opposite way, so they met up with each other quickly.

"Simon", Mal greeted, intending to continue on his way.

Simon put a hand on his shoulder, "Mal, I have someone in my infirmary that I found in the cargo bay. She's not much older than a teenager."

"You mean to say we have a stow-away on my ship?" Mal asked, not very happy.

Simon nodded and turned, to lead the way back to the infirmary. Little did he know that someone else had already gotten there before them.


	2. Who are You?

_A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. I can't wait for Friday, because that's when Firefly comes on, and of course, Serenity comes out in theaters. I think I'll have to wait for it to come out on DVD before I can get it. Also: I know that the series is out on DVD, but I can't rent it if I can't find it…_

_Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter as I think about where I want to go with this. I have somewhat of an idea as to where, but how is now the main question. Thanks again for your reviews, and here's chapter two. _

Jayne walked into the infirmary, uninvited as usual. He wasn't really looking for Simon, just so long as the doctor wasn't there. It was as he was making sure he wasn't there that Jayne came across the woman laying calmly on one of the beds. Jayne didn't recognize her, and smiled slyly. Was this his lucky day?

"Who are you?" he demanded, startling her.

She sat upright on the bed and clung to the sheet, frightened, "Doctor Simon told me to wait here. I'm Alexandria."

"Well, Alexandria, I'm Jayne. What brings you to this little dump?" Jayne asked, leaning a hand on the edge of the bed, staring at her.

Just then, Simon and Mal walked into the room. Neither of which were surprised that Jayne would be there. Where there was a new girl, he was almost always first in line.

However, Mal heard what he said about the ship, "I know you didn't mean that, Jayne."

Embarrassment passed over Jayne's face momentarily; he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Simon walked over to Alex protectively, before introducing the two men. He tried to calm her, and it seemed to work.

"I must apologize, I am simply not comfortable around men", she sighed, not really wanting to go into it much.

"I can have Sheppard set you up with a room", Mal offered, relenting for now to the fact that they had a stowaway onboard.

At least she wasn't claiming to be his wife.

He looked at Jayne, a stare telling him to leave the room immediately, which he did, leaving Simon and Alex in the room again.

"I don't suppose you want to talk about it?" Simon asked, once the other two men were out of earshot; he was a surgeon, not a counselor.

She smiled softly, "No, not really."

"Well, I guess I need to introduce you to the rest of the crew", Simon smiled, letting her know that she was alright and free to leave the infirmary if she wanted to.

She was definitely someone with a past, but then again, who on the Serenity didn't have a past?


	3. Memories

_**A/N: **I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting. Here's chapter three, something interesting for ya'll ta chow down upon. I'm diggin' this whole Southern twang thing, 'cuz I'm from the South, lol! Come back now, ya'll hear? Also, if this planet name is already taken, please tell me via review, and I'll change it. It's all that I could think of. _

_The lonely, desolate planet of Tutankaman had once been host to many friends of the Alliance, but then the world fell from memory. The women there once held places of great power, equal with men, but not after the war. _

_The women were as slaves and the men their masters. The lowest of the men would stand over them, pushing them to dig deeper in the trenches known as mines. The product called True was of great trading power, and trade was all that kept Tutankaman on the map of the 'verse. _

_There was one woman who had learned to read from her father, who had been kinder than he ought. She learned of the old ways, and hoped to incite a rebellion to win them back. Perhaps prisoners could do the work. _

_That woman was Alexandria. _

_She had been named after the great city in ancient Earth-that-Was. She did her best to manage to live up to her name, too. She was a strong woman, rebellious in nature, but well-read. She did not wish to put up with men any longer. _

_She was not an ugly woman, in fact, quite attractive, which made passing men stare at her, unashamed. She would usually glare at them until they continued on. _

_Now, she felt, was the time to rise against them, to reform her home planet into what it was, a great world of peace and hard work. _

_Alexandria regularly gave speeches to the workers in the mines as they worked. She spoke to them of rebellion, of the way things were, and many listened. Some, however, seemed content with their place in live and saw no reason to challenge it, lest they be harmed. _

_It was during these speeches that Alex had to be especially wary of the watchman. He had an iron fist, and steel-toe boots. He didn't take any backtalk from the lesser women. _

_The dust sat in her hair as she leaned on her shovel, preaching of the olden times, and of Earth-that-Was, something she had read about in her studies. Of how women should be equal with men, as they are in the eyes of God. _

_Of course, not many there were terribly religious. She found religion helped her make it from day to day, and she learned that from her caring father, who perhaps was a little too kind for his own good because he was killed shortly after she left the home. _

_Turning back to the end of her shovel, she raised it up, "We shall not be treated like this tool, digging into dry ground, coming up with small scraps which are not ours for the taking. We shall rise against the men. We will become as the sky, ever beautiful, full of bounty for all to share."_

_But as she was finishing up her speech, a solid kick to the side of her head silenced her, the watchman glared, "Return to your work an' speak no more of the sky or looks of things, lessin' it's True."_

_Reluctantly, she returned to her digging and sorting, her head still pounding with agony. Soon they shall rebel against the common man, the thieves of what is right and really true. _


	4. Meeting New People

_**A/N**: Well, I got the entire Firefly collection on DVD the other day, and decided to work on my story some more, I hope you like! Please continue you kind reviews. _

Now out and about, wondering through the ship, Simon and Alex walked beside each other; their tour of the ship just beginning. He didn't know the ship too well, but he knew it enough to show her around.

Kaylee was just leaving her room, heading back to the engine room with an armful of various items. Alex paused for a moment, studying her. She seemed, to Alex, like one of the girls back on the planet, that horrible planet.

"Alexandria, this is Kaylee, she's the ship's engineer", Simon introduced the two of them.

The other girl flashed a smile and went about her duties on the ship. Alex turned to Simon, "Does she choose to work like that?"

"Like what?" Simon asked; the tour on hold for now.

"Well, she has all those things and she's headed off to get covered in filth, right?"

Simon smiled, "She's the engineer on this ship, and she's probably fixing up the engines again or something."

Alex sighed, _That is a man's job, not fit for a woman; however, does this mean that here women and men are actually equal to eachother?_

"Are men and women equal here?" she asked quietly, taking a few steps forward.

"Yes, of course they are. Why do you ask?" Simon cocked his head, following her closely.

She sighed, "You of little knowledge. You have no idea of what it is like on my world. The women work in mines while the men go about their business, most of which mistreat any woman they mate with, and the guards are the worst of the group…"

"We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want", Simon offered, knowing now why she wasn't very comfortable around men.

"Were is your Shepherd?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Right here", an older voice called from the mess hall to their right.

A soft smile came over her face. She'd often heard of Shepherds preaching the Good Word, but she'd never had a chance to meet one face to face, not since the entire planet was without religion, and only her father had really been kind enough to share what he knew of everything.

Simon left her in Book's care, allowing them to talk for a while. The rest of the crew would run into her at some point.


End file.
